


The Shot

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan gets a distressing call that Booth has been shot. When doctors refuse to let her see him problems arise. Will she be able to stay her composed, detached self or with fear for her partner/BF make her fall apart in front of everyone? After Season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shot

I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM THE TELEVISION SERIES NOR THE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN BOOKS BY KATHY REICHS!

Brennan was talking with Angela and Cam about the baby when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller id and smiled softly reading FBI. She flipped it open with a soft smile.

"Booth, you don't need to call every hour." She paused as he smile slowly fell making Cam and Angela look at her confused. "What happened?... Where…?" She hung up and took off running to her office to grab her keys with the two women following.

"Brennan, what's wrong?" Angela asked as Brennan turned looking frightened. "Bren…"

"Booth was shot in a raid. That's all Cullen knew." She said shocking Cam and Angela before she turned to leave.

"I'll drive; you really shouldn't be behind the wheel with this." Angela said walking after her friend with Cam beside her. Angela watched her carefully knowing that three weeks ago Brennan had been forced to stay at the lab after they found out she had a mild case of Preeclampsia forcing her to slow her workload.

The three arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes and Brennan ran into the waiting room seeing a room full of people, some she recognized. Cullen stood up as he saw Brennan run through the doors looking frantic. Hacker looked up as Cullen moved quickly, his eyes went wide when he saw Brennan's swollen belly.

"Where is he?" She asked Cullen.

"They're getting him stable for surgery. That's all I know."

"I want to see him." She said as she breathed heavily before a doctor walked out to them.

"Sir, agent Stetson has been stabilized and is being moved to a room. Agents Bray and Gerth are bandaged and resting they will be monitored for the night and sent home tomorrow if everything works out. I've already gone over everything with all three of their families."

"What about Booth?" Brennan asked quickly. "Where is he?"

"We are getting him ready for surgery. Are you his wife?" The doctor asked as the other people in the room crowded around and Cullen glanced at Hacker quickly.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry I cannot disclose anything about Agent Booth until I've spoken to his family first." Brennan shook her head as she started to lose control of her emotions.

"No, I need to see him. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care what you can or cannot do. You will tell me where is his I have to see him!" She started to yell before Angela wrapped her arm around Brennan's shoulders and Cam moved forward.

"Bren, relax. You can't be getting upset like this. Booth will be fine, you know he's strong, he'll be okay." Angela said as Brennan shook her head.

"I have to see him, Angela." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Angela looked at Cam then at the doctor.

"Can't you just let her see him before he goes into surgery?"

"I'm sorry; if you know his family they should be called." Brennan's head spun to look at the doctor.

"Why? Is he hurt that badly? What is going on?" She asked as worry slipped through her entire body and her heart raced. "Please let me see him. Please I have to know he's okay." She started begging.

"I'll call Jared." Cam said softly as she turned away.

"Bren let's sit and relax, I'm sure they'll let us see him when he's out of surgery."

"No. I want to see him. He's my partner, I should be allowed to see him! I was allowed to see him before he had his tumor removed, and I was allowed to go in with him, I should be allowed to go see him before he goes into surgery after being shot!"

"Bren-"

"No!" Brennan yelled now crying freely looking back at the doctor before she gasped grabbing her stomach.

"Brennan…" Angela said grabbing onto her friend as Cullen looked concerned knowing Brennan had been placed on deskwork due to medical reasons. Hacker watched concerned and confused. "Relax… you know Booth wouldn't be happy if you went into labor and he wasn't able to be with you."

"I know, I just… I need to see him." Cullen watched and had had enough of the Doctor stone-walling Brennan. He would deal with the consequences if he had to but he knew that if this continued it wouldn't turn out well.

"Dr. Brennan is Agent Booth's girlfriend." Hacker looked confused as Angela looked at him worried as Brennan leaned into her still holding her belly. Brennan tensed and bent even more as Angela tried to get her to sit down.

"Bren, it's okay." She said softly as Brennan refused to sit. "You have to relax or you're going to go into labor and you know what could happen if you don't calm down."

"How can I calm down? Booth was shot and this incompetent doctor refuses to tell me anything or even let me see him!" She said raising her voice before bending in pain.

"What happened?" Cam asked walking back in. "Dr. Brennan you need to go to the ER." She said as she saw Brennan taking slow breaths still bent.

"No, I want to see Booth first." Cam looked up at Cullen and the doctor.

"She's not going to stop until you tell her what's going on and let her see him. She was place on desk work due to preeclampsia, you either tell us where he is or we will just go find him." Cam threatened.

"He's in pre-op we are getting him ready for surgery. The bullets missed vital organs but there is major internal bleeding." The doctor said as Angela brought a wheel chair over. "How far along are you?"

"I just started 37 weeks." Brennan said trying to calm her breath. "If there is major internal bleeding that would indicate that the bullets had hit something major."

"From the MRI and CAT scans nothing major was hit but we will know more once we get into the surgery. Do you usually have pain when you get upset?"

"No… no, this is the first time I have felt this much pain." She said with a slight wince.

"Agent Booth is being taken care of, why don't you come with me. I would feel better if we made sure everything was alright, especially since you said you were diagnosed with preeclampsia."

"I am fine. I want to see Booth."

"Sweetie, you know if you don't get taken care of Booth will be so mad when he wakes up." Angel tried.

"Just let me see him…. I can't explain it, its completely irrational but I have to see him." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"You see him for a couple minutes and then you'll get taken care of?" Angela asked trying to make a deal with her friend who gave a nod. "Okay, let's go." She stood up and started moving through the halls with Cam, Cullen and Hacker following. The three stopped at the door as Angela pushed her friend over beside the bed while nurses worked on getting everything set up for the surgery. Angela walked to the door letting Brennan have a minute with Booth.

"So Agent Booth and Temperance…?" Hacker asked looking at Cullen as he gave a small nod. "How long have you known?"

"I found out when they told everyone about the pregnancy. They worked together even better than before and Dr. Sweets was told to monitor their partnership. She was taken out of the field a few weeks ago." They looked back in as Brennan pulled herself from the chair and stood at the head of the bed, slowly reaching out to run her hand over his pale cheek.

"Booth…" she whispered before she wrapped her other arm around her belly. "You better get out of surgery fast and wake up. I don't think our daughter is going to wait for you to get better, she seems to have already started trying to be born." She winced again.

"Brennan, you need to get checked out." Angela said walking back in, as the others looked worried. Brennan nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks. They watched Brennan push closer and kiss Booth's forehead gently.

"Please Booth, please be okay. I cannot have our daughter or raise her by myself."

"Temperance…" Hacker said as he saw Brennan tense.

"I love you, Booth." She said softly before she tensed again as Angela helped her back in the chair and took off to get her friend taken care of.

An hour later Cam and the others looked up their seats in the waiting room when Jared and Padme ran through the doors. Jared looked at Cam worried and the fear began to solidify as he noticed Brennan wasn't in the room either.

"How's my brother? Where's Tempe?" He asked worried about Cam's response.

"Seeley is in surgery. They said the bullets missed all of the major organs but there was a lot of internal bleeding. He's been in there about thirty minutes now. Dr. Brennan is being taken care of. She went into labor after she became worked up with everything going on. They are trying to stop the contractions since she's only 37 weeks but last Angela said it wasn't working. They're worried about losing the baby right now."

"How long did they say the surgery would take?" Padme asked.

"They never gave a time; they didn't know exactly what it was going to look like once they were in there." She looked back at Jared. "Dr. Brennan is in maternity 215." Jared nodded.

"Call her dad and brother." He said.

"I tried; I couldn't get through to either of them." Cam explained and watched Jared pull his phone and dialed. "How do you have their numbers?"

"Seeley wanted to make sure I could get a hold of them if we needed anything." He paused listening. "Rus, its Jared, Seeley's brother. You think you can get a hold of Max and get to the hospital?... My brother was shot and is in surgery and Tempe got worked up and is labor, the doctors are worried about the baby….. Yeah… I'm going to go to her in a minute…" Jared hung up. "They're on their way. I'm going to go sit with Tempe."

"I'll let you know as soon as we get any word on Seeley." Cam reassured him before he took off. He ran down the hall and up to the room, Brennan was in, walking in fast.

"Tempe."

"Jared…" Brennan said turning her head to look at him as he walked over. "Jared, Booth…. is he..?"

"He's still in surgery. Cam is going to let us know as soon as they say anything. Just worry about relaxing for now. You know my big brother. He's not going to let anything keep him from you and his baby." He smirked as Brennan smiled rubbing her belly before she grabbed his hand and held tight as another contraction hit.

"I'm sorry." She said softly letting go once the pain stopped. "The contractions are getting harder…"

"It's fine Tempe, I figured I'd come down and stand in for Seeley while he was out of commotion." He smirked. "You know if we don't get this settled and under control Seeley's going to be pissed. He wanted to be here so bad."

"I know he did. He's loved our baby since he first found out."

"Yeah and he's been avoiding telling anyone what the baby's going to be." Jared watched as Brennan smiled. "I wanted to know if I should be getting a football or a little doll for the baby." Brennan grabbed his hand and held tight as another contraction hit harder than the last making her give a soft cry of pain.

"Bren, you have to try to relax yourself. The medicine can't work if you won't let it take effect." Angela said softly as she leaned over the side rail to smooth back her friend's hair. Brennan nodded and started trying to breathe slowly to relax. "I'm going to go call Hodgins and talk to Cam for a bit." Again, Brennan only nodded keeping her eyes shut as she tried to breathe. After a while, she rolled slightly in the bed rubbing her belly.

"Relax, your father wants to be here when you're born." She said making Jared smile. Brennan sighed softly as she felt the baby relax. "That's it, you're defiantly going to be a daddy's girl. Sitting still like a good little girl, waiting for your father." She smiled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her belly breathing slowly.

"A girl? You're going to have a little girl?"

"Yes, Booth wanted it to be a surprise but she seems to enjoy being called a daddy's girl when he's not around. She calms for him when he starts talking and calling her a princess, although that makes no sense since neither Booth nor I are of a royal family, but he enjoys thinking she is one." Brennan opened her eyes to look at Jared who stood smiling at her.

"Seeley really got to you."

"I don't understand."

"Tempe you were completely scientific and ignoring anything else, now you're laying here talking to your unborn baby."

"Booth has shown me a lot in the seven years we've…." She trailed off as she felt a hard contraction and she couldn't help but give off a whimper. "God, Booth better come out of surgery and wake up soon. I don't think the baby understands he's injured."

"Tempe, you keep you and the baby healthy, as long as that happens my big brother will be happy."

"I know, I just…"

"You've turned into a real person." He laughed as Brennan smiled. "Don't worry; Seeley would be really happy to hear you say that." He smirked as a doctor walked in.

"Hi, are you the father?" She asked as Jared chuckled shaking his head.

"No, my brother is. He's in surgery right now."

"He was one of the FBI agents brought in earlier." Brennan added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said to Brennan who tried to push herself up.

"Why, did something happen? Is Booth okay? What's going on?" She asked quickly as the Doctor looked at her confused and shocked before Jared gently laid her back.

"Tempe, Seeley's not going to give up, especially when he knows you and your baby will be waiting for him when he wakes up." Brennan tensed and wimped.

"Okay, just relax." The doctor said walking over looking at the monitor as Brennan's body relaxed into the bed. "I'm going to get an ultrasound of your baby. It seems like things are still progressing. I just want to make sure your baby is healthy and doing alright during the labor." Brennan nodded as she rolled back to her side closing her eyes as the doctor left. Jared saw Brennan take a small staggered breath and knew she was trying to hold back her emotions. He leaned down and gently moved her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay Tempe. Everything will work out." He whispered as she shook with a sob as the door opened. He glanced over seeing Rus and Max stop in their tracks worried. "You'll get the ultrasound, and I bet everything with be fine. You and Seeley are too tough for your kid to give up, everything will work out, just relax." He said holding her as she felt and intense pain making her grab tight and cry out.

"Tempe!" Max and Rus called as they ran over and Jared laid Brennan back.

"Okay, let's see." The doctor said walking in with a large machine Max and Rus moved to the other side of the bed with Jared as the Doctor began her work. Brennan laid trying to control her breathing as tears slipped from her closed eyes. "I know you wanted to have a natural birth but I think a C-section is in order." Brennan looked up as the Doctor didn't look away from the monitor. "From what I'm seeing the baby is still up high in the womb and the placenta is not looking as healthy as I would like. The stress you are under is raising your blood pressure. The risk to you baby is becoming greater with the longer we wait to do anything."

"No, Booth isn't out of surgery yet." Brenna said shaking her head.

"Tempe, you know how mad my brother will be if you push getting you and the baby healthy just to wait for him."

"I can't Jared." She said letting loose of her emotional walls for the first time any of them had ever seen. "I need him; I can't do this without him."

"You can." Max said as he leaned down pushing his daughter's hair back with a small smile. "You're incredibly strong, you can do this. Booth knows that you can, he knows you can do anything, you really think he would let you sit here and act like a weakling?"

"Dad, I have to know…." Jared took off from the room to try to get any information he could. Max stood over Brennan talking to her and calming her, helping her through the hard contractions before Jared ran back in.

"Tempe, they're finishing up right now and he'll be out of surgery in fifteen minutes. Let's get you taken care of and when you're all done he'll be out and waking up." Jared watched as she processed the facts and worked them through her brain.

"I can't do this alone…" She said shaking her head before Jared grabbed her hand with a soft smile.

"You're not. I'll go with you if you want me to." He offered as she looked at him for a minute.

"We need to get you moving now." The doctor interrupted making Brennan nod. "Alright. I am going to get some things and we'll get you prepped. I'm going to be giving you an epidural first and then we will take you into surgery. In an hour or so you'll be holding you're little baby." She smiled as Brennan nodded.

"We'll be waiting when you're all done." Max said and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be okay, Tempe." Rus whispered as he kissed her cheek and left with his father.

"Okay, if you're going in with us you need to get changed while we prep her." Jared nodded to the doctor and followed a nurse leaving the doctor to prep Brennan.

"Max!" Cam called as she stood up with the others seeing Max and Rus walking into the waiting room. "What's going on?"

"They have to do a C-section. Things aren't looking good, and Tempe's not holding up well without Booth. Jared's going to go in with her though." Max explained as Angela felt Hodgins' arm wrap around her. The waiting room was now filled with all of the friends and family of Booth and Brennan waiting for any word from either one of them and the news of Brennan worried all of them deeply.

"She wanted to wait until Booth was out of surgery." Rus added. "Jared gave her a little information and got her to agree to go in now."

"He's just like his big brother." Padme smiled.

"Especially when it comes to family." Cam said with a small smile. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine. They just want to take the precautions to protect her and the baby with the stress and everything." Max said trying to sound reassuring as his voice wavered a bit.

"Only thing we can do is sit and wait for them." Cullen said sadly, as the group agreed and moved off to find seats and wait anxiously.

Jared stood in scrubs beside Brennan who was lying on the operating table with a curtain at her chest. He stood talking to her low trying to reassure her as much as possible knowing his brother would have done anything to be there beside her. he knew that she was worried about him and things wouldn't relax, calm down or be okay until they were together as a happy family. He watched as the doctor by her head began pushing buttons and the machines began to beep loudly.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked worried.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Jared tried to reassure her as the other doctors began moving faster. "Just think in no time you'll be sitting with Seeley, Parker and your little girl."

"Booth had a bad reaction to the anesthesia the last time he had surgery. It took three days for him to wake up after his brain surgery." She said slightly worried.

"I'm sure they have that in the record and are taking really good care of him right now."

"Temperance." One doctor said. "Because of your blood pressure we are going to use some anesthesia for the remainder of the procedure."

"What's going on?" Ahe asked afraid.

"Don't worry everything is alright, we're just trying to take precautions to protect the baby." The doctor said placing a mask over her nose and mouth gently and Jared watched as she drifted off and then the doctors moved quickly intubating her and getting to work. "We need to have her blood pressure under control or the placenta has the possibility of detaching from the uterine wall." The doctor explained as Jared nodded.

"Why don't you go join the others in the waiting room while we work with her now." A nurse said as Jared nodded with hesitation before walking out to join the others.

"Jared!" Several said standing up.

"Her blood pressure went too high, they had to put her under to make sure the baby was okay while they worked and they told me to come out here." He said worried before Padme hugged him tight.

"You did everything you could; now we need to wait for the doctors to do their things."

"Well we did our thing." A doctor said making everyone turn to look at the man. "Agent Booth is out of surgery and is in recovery now. We were able to stop the bleeding and close everything up nicely."

"Doc, Tempe, my brother's girlfriend said that the last time he had surgery he had a reaction to the anesthetic. She told me it took him three days to come out of it."

"We will monitor him closely but I foresee no issues." Jared nodded and watched the Doctor walk away as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's one down, two to go." Cam said as they all started finding their places to sit again. "Sweets, you really should sit and relax for now. Booth is fine, Brennan is getting taken care of and the baby is okay."

"I can't just relax. Booth was shot and could have died, Dr. Brennan was only 37 weeks into her pregnancy, she shouldn't be having the baby for another four weeks and with her medical condition with the pregnancy things could happen. My two best friends are hurt." He said franticly.

"Sweets, everything is working out." Angela said walking over and hugging him. "Booth is fine, and he'll be waking up to his baby being born, and Brennan is safe. We just need to wait to see that adorable baby."

"That's for sure; no matter if it's a boy or girl that baby is going to be so cute." Cam smirked.

"She'll look like her mother and act like her father." Jared smiled. "Tempe was already talking about her taking after my big brother."

"Her?" Cam asked. "It's a girl?" She smiled "Seeley is going to be wrapped around her little finger." She smiled shaking her head.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Cullen added as the group settled into a more relaxed conversation of the baby girl.

The doctor stopped in her tracks when she saw the entire waiting room stand up and look at her waiting. She gave a small smile as she walked farther into the room as the others gathered around her.

"Okay, everything went very well. We delivered the baby before the placenta pulled completely away. Temperance is in a room resting for now and the baby is getting the full work up in the nursery. She will need to be kept here for the next week to make sure she is okay since she was born at 37 weeks."

"Can we see them?" Angela asked anxious.

"Yes but I suggest you let mother and baby rest for a few hours before hand. How is the father?"

"He is good, he is being monitored in recovery right now, and we're waiting for them to tell us where they are putting him." Cam explained.

"Is there a way to move Brennan and the baby to see Booth once they all wake up?" Angela asked knowing that her friend is going to ask the second she wakes up.

"I wouldn't recommend it for a day or so for Temperance. It will take a while before she can really move around at all without much pain. I would be extremely cautious but I think it will be alright to take the baby to her father." She smiled as another doctor walked out.

"We've moved him into a room but he's still not coming too. He only mildly reacts to stimuli but he'll be fine. And you can see him any time you're ready." The group sighed as several hugged happy at the news that both friends were safely out of surgery.

The next day Cam smiled as she lifted the tiny baby from the hospital bassinette in the nursery and watched the girl whimper at the disturbance.

"She is the best baby I have had in this nursery." A nurse smiled as Cam smiled back.

"That isn't surprising." She said swaying back and forth gently. "Would it be alright if I took her to see her father?"

"He's the Agent who was shot yesterday?"

"Yes. He's still not waking up from the anesthesia and I thought maybe if I took her to him it would help him wake up." The nurse smiled and nodded before packing several bottles, diapers and other things in the cabinet under the bassinet.

"Go wake that man up; he has a beautiful daughter to hold." The nurse smiled as Cam gently laid the baby in the bassinet and started wheeling it down the hall to the room Booth was in. Once in the room she saw Booth still sound asleep bandaged and hooked up to all of the monitors. She gently lifted the baby again and walked over to the chair beside the bed and said.

"Seeley, you might want to start waking up. I brought you a little friend to see." She smiled as she looked at the baby. "She's beautiful, and healthy." She said softly and saw Booth's head move slightly. "She is the quietest, calmest baby I have ever seen." She said as she gently laid the baby girl down to rest against Booth's chest. Cam sat back in the chair and just watched the girl sleep against her father's chest looking more content than she did any other time she had seen the girl in the last day and a half. After half an hour Cam saw Booth's eyes crack as the baby started to cry. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down at the fussing baby.

"Princess…" He croaked as he gently laid his hand on the baby quieting her. "Bones…." He trailed off looking up only to see Cam. "Where's Bones? The baby…"

"Relax, Seeley. She's fine, resting for now. She was going to come see you but she can't get out of bed for at least another day."

"What happened?"

"She lost control when the doctor wouldn't let her see you before you went to surgery. The stress sent her into labor and they had to do a C-section." Cam watched as Booth looked back down at the baby as a bright grin grew across his face. "Brennan's been out since the C-section, only coming too for a few minutes here and there from what Angela told me."

"She going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said you both are going to make a full recovery and you're little girl there is in perfect health." She smiled watching Booth run his hand over the baby's back when she started to fuss again. "Here, the nurse gave me a bunch of stuff, she's probably hungry." Cam walked over to the cart and handed him a bottle for him to feed his daughter for the first time.

"I want to see Bones." He said looking up from his daughter.

"Seeley, you just woke up from having three bullets removed from your body."

"I don't care Camille." Cam sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go get a wheel chair." She left with a small smile knowing that this was going to be the first thing he wanted to do when he came to. She came back with a wheel chair to see Booth sitting on the side of the bed still holding his daughter. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He took a breath as the nurse walked in unhooking him from the monitors for him to sit in the chair so he could go see Brennan. She smiled as she wheeled him over to the bed as she started to wake up.

"I'll get the cart from your room." Cam said leaving the two alone as Booth reached out making Brennan open her eyes and look at him.

"Booth…" She smiled before her eyes settled on the baby in his arms.

"Hey, Bones…" He smirked back as he reached out running his hand over her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Booth; you're the one who was shot."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled as she shifted in bed wincing as she tried to use her abdominal muscles. "Careful, Bones."

"I'm fine. I'm just sore when I try to move." Booth watched her as she was determined to shift in the bed without help before she stopped and looked at him. "Would you like to lie next to me?" She asked softly and slightly awkwardly making him smirk at her.

"Here, take the baby." He said handing the little girl to her to hold. He paused watching as her face lit up with a light he hadn't seen from her before as she looked at the little baby in her arms. He took a breath as he pushed himself from the chair gently and turned to lie beside her in the hospital bed. He smirked as she leaned over to him letting him wrap his arm gently around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest not taking her eyes from the baby.

"Booth…?"

"Yeah, Bones."

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there when she was born."

"It's okay, it's because of me that she was born this early and you had to go through all of this alone. I'm sorry Bones."

"Jared stayed with me. He tried to help with what he could. He even went into the operating room with me." They sat in silence, as they got more comfortable with each other. "What did you want to name her? We never really talked about names for her." Booth took a deep breath and leaned his head against hers looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Christine." Booth said making Brennan look up at him with a small smile.

"Abigail Christine Booth." She smiled up at him as his grin widened. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Named for both of her grandmothers."

"It's perfect Bones." The two relaxed into each other and Booth kissed her head again. "Get some sleep for now." He felt her nod as his own eyes slid closed. He had been sleeping for a day and a half but climbing from his bed to go to Brennan and the excitement of holding his daughter, sitting with Brennan as she held their daughter… It was all adding up and he was exhausted.

Cam stopped at the doorway with Angela beside her. They couldn't help but smile at the site of the two cuddled together holding their daughter between them both holding her protectively as they slept. Cam and Angela looked at each other with bright smiles before Cam moved the bassinet into the room turning to see Angela taking a picture of the scene.

"This is just too adorable to resist." Angela smiled brightly. "I'll come back to visit later."

"They need their rest." Cam agreed before they turned and left the little family to sleep together peacefully.


End file.
